The Tree Girl and Her Sparrow
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl named Annalaya who lived in a tree. Her only friend and companion a sparrow named Galian. One day Annalaya finds herself wishing at a wishing stream that Galian could be human like her. Not knowing that her harmless wish could come true she's surprised to find her little sparrow is now a man.
1. Chapter 1

**I bought myself a word processor called Neo by AlphaSmart. I whipped it out and began typing and out came this. A little random story. I don't know what brought this on but I quite like it... almost as much as I like my Neo. It's amazing!**

The Tree Girl and Her Sparrow

Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Annalaya who lived in a tree.

She was a sour old girl who liked no one's company. She preferred to spend time with birds and the like. Her clothes were made from leaves and she wore no shoes.

Her best friend was a little sparrow named Galian.

He liked to fly around her head and pretend to be a hummingbird, much to Annalaya's annoyance. And against the tree girl's better judgment, she was still friends with the little sparrow.

She couldn't tell you why. But she knew she couldn't imagine life without Galian.

He was her only companion and friend in life. She had no one except that tree and the little sparrow for a friend.

One day something happened. Something that would change Annalaya and Galian forever…

The day Galian accidentally turned into a human. Annalaya would never forget it.

They were at a stream in the part of the woods where they had never been before.

Annalaya had only been staring at her reflection in the water and wished something silly. The next thing she knew Galian fell out of the sky making a giant splash into the stream. Making Annalaya scream in fright; the tree girl fell forward, right into the stream. She came up gasping for air but slipped back under when her eyes became to rest on a young man a little older than herself. He was wearing all brown and his light brown hair was fluffed up like he just got out of bed. What had startled Annalaya most about him were his familiar eyes. They were Galian's!

"Oh!" She plopped back onto the bank on her backside.

The young man looked bewildered. "What have you done to me?!"

Annalaya blinked, "What…?"

"What have you done to my wings and feathers? I'm like you!" The man shrieked in horror, running his hands down the front of his clothes as if he couldn't believe himself and what he had become.

"I don't know what you mean." Annalaya said lowly, almost in doubt. She knew what she had done. She couldn't believe her wish for Galian to be human like her would happen. Apparently it had happened, and he was here right now as a man in front of her.

Oh dear… what had she done…oh what had she done?

The man stared at her and squinted, "You're lying. I can tell because I know you well, Annalaya." He stepped closer to her.

The tree girl scrambled away from him in fright. "Don't come any closer!"

The man stopped and stood staring at her, cocking his head with interest. _So much like a bird._ "Why are you scared of your old friend Galian? It's only me, silly girl." The man chuckled.

"You don't look like Galian," Annalaya argued. She needed to tell him what she had done. She had to stop stalling. She rose up from the muddy bank, refusing the foreign hand raised to help her up.

Annalaya brushed herself off and then looked up into the eyes of her sparrow friend Galian.

She gulped, "I made a silly wish. I didn't mean it and I knew it wouldn't come true. I see that I was wrong and that it did. I'm so sorry!" Tears sprung into her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry in front of this creature..

Of course Galian the sparrow had seen her cry many times before and often comforted her. She cried many nights after her parents were killed and she made her tree her new home. There the sparrow had first found her as he landed on one of the branches beside her. He had never left her side after that and stayed her one constant ever companion.

Galian's eyes were wide as he took in her words. He walked closer to her and this time Annalaya didn't try to run. She stood stock still and stared back at him.

Galian held out his hand and extended it to her. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to take it.

Annalaya swallowed and stepped closer, meeting his eyes. She laced her fingers into the man's outstretched ones.

A heated surge went through Annalaya's hand and she gasped in surprised and yanked her hand away the same time Galian yelped and snatched his hand back too.

"What was that?!" Annalaya cried out.

"I don't know."

**Review if you want an update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ideas for this story are flooding so here I am with a new chapter. :D**

Chapter 2

"What did you wish?" Galian asked a few minutes later.

The two were sitting beside the other on a log a few feet away from the 'wishing stream'.

Annalaya looked away from the sparrow man. She didn't want to answer him.

"It can't be that bad," Galian encouraged his tree girl.

"I—I wished you could be like me." Annalaya scuffed her bare foot into the dirt with a sniff. "It was more of a thought than a wish. I honest to goodness didn't mean it. You have to believe me, Galian! I'm so sorry for what I've done. It's unforgivable." She was in tears now. There was no way of stopping them. She was horrified of herself. Annalaya stood up and ran into the woods to get away from the mistake she'd made. She heard the foreign sound of human Galian's voice call after her. It was smooth and musical.

She stumbled over a stump and fell headfirst.

She felt the world grow dark and her mind slipped into another world… it was a flashback. She hated having flashbacks. She always had them at the worst times when she didn't want them. She never had a choice when she had it or the memory she was being forced to relive.

_"No! Stop!" Annalaya screamed as the villagers through bricks and torches through the windows of her family's cottage. There was no stopping the mob. They wanted her parents dead. Dead for practicing what they thought was evil medicine. Both her parents were doctors of natural medicine. They believed in herbs which they mixed up into concoctions, the village called them potions and thought her parents were witches. It wasn't true! But the villagers didn't know that so here they were burning the cottage and barring up all the escape routes. Annalaya had nowhere to go. She would die with her parents._

_"Annalaya!" it was her Father screaming for her. _

_The tree girl scrambled after her Father, blindly through the smoke. The smoke was so dense and thick you couldn't see. Breathing was almost impossible._

_"Ann, you must escape. Your Mother and I can't be saved but you can, my dear girl." Her Father grasped her by the shoulders and hugged her._

_Annalaya's Mother was a few feet away, sitting on the floor clutching her throat, breathing raggedly._

_"No, Father. I cannot leave you both here. I must stay. There is no way out. The villagers have every door and window barred up." Annalaya sat down beside her Mother and held her as if her life depended on it._

_"In the cellar there is a trapdoor that leads out of the cottage. It's under the tapestry by the canned fruit. Go!" Annalaya's Father pulled her away from her Mother and shoved her toward the cellar entrance._

_"No! Please! Don't make me!" Annalaya screamed, but it was no use. She was in the cellar before she could finish her words._

_There was only one thing to do, and__ that__ was escape._

_With tears streaming down her face, Annalaya managed to find the trapdoor that led into a tunnel. She ran through it blindly, unable to see anything in front of her._

_At last she saw light ahead of her path. Relief flooded through her but it was quickly diminished when she realized what she had done. She had left her parents and now they were dead while she was alive. It wasn't fair and she shouldn't have left. She should have stayed and died with them like she had wanted. Why had they made her survive? There was nothing for her now. She had nothing and no one. She was an orphan now._

Annalaya held her head and moaned as rose up from the mud where she had fallen over a stump. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them.

She was so lonely. She had only wanted a human's companionship. Was that such a horrible thing to want? It was… She thought to herself. Galian wasn't a sparrow anymore, and it was all her fault. She had betrayed him. She had always told him that he was her one true friend and she needed no one else. But here she was and wished for him to be human so she wouldn't feel so lonely. What was wrong with her?

"Annalaya?" There was that musical voice that could only belong to her sparrow man.

She felt herself being lifted from the muddy ground and didn't fight it. She didn't have the energy. Her flashback had drained her dry.

Galian carried her back to the stream. He didn't say a word as he placed her in the water and splashed water over her limbs; washing away all the mud clinging to her body.

This brought more tears to Annalaya's eyes. She had betrayed her best friend and here he was bathing her. She didn't deserve his kindness.

Galian didn't ask what had happened. He most likely knew she had a flashback. He had seen her like this before and quite a bit actually. And every time, he was there to comfort her, whether she wanted him there or not.

Annalaya closed her eyes as Galian lifted her out of the water.

It was the funniest feeling… being carried like this. It was so foreign to her and yet so familiar.

In the back of her head a nagging voice rebuked her for enjoying human Galian's ministrations.

Annalaya ignored them and for once enjoyed the comforting touch of another human for once after three years of solitude.

She barely felt herself being carried up into the tree house where she had made her home. She only woke for a few moments as Galian placed her in her bed. She stared up at him in confusion at first, but exhaustion overtook her worry and she fell back asleep. A name on the tip of her tongue…

"Galian…"

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annalaya woke up screaming.

There was a man looming over her. A man! A man in her tree house.

The only one ever allowed in here was her sparrow friend.

Where was he?

Events of yesterday had been all forgotten in her sleeplike state.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my TREE?!" Annalaya cried, jumping out of her makeshift bed and ramming herself on accident in the back as she hit the back wall of the tree house.

The man's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "It's Galian." He stepped toward her, making her shriek.

"No closer—wait… what? Galian?" Annalaya felt her mouth go slack.

Memories of yesterday and what had happened flooded her head, and she slipped down the wall into a stunned sitting position as she stared up at the man called Galian.

And then Annalaya did something she hadn't done in years.

She laughed hysterically. She didn't know her reason whether it be relief or fright but it felt so good.

Galian stood there and watched with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Galian," Annalaya hiccupped as she got up from the floor. She finally stopped laughing and now she looked almost sad.

"We have to find a way to reverse what happened to you so you can be a bird again. We must start today," she announced.

Galian nodded and watched as his tree girl walked around the small tree house over and over in circles.

He was getting dizzy just watching her. If she would only stop…

"Annalaya."

She stopped and turned to stare at him, like she just now realized she was walking around in circles. She felt her face go red.

"You should sit down," Galian suggested, gesturing toward her bed.

Annalaya sighed and plopped down.

A thought came to her. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"On the floor, over there." Galian pointed to the floor a few feet away from her bed.

"That couldn't be comfortable." Annalaya frowned.

"No, I prefer my branch outside of this place," Galian said.

Guilt ate the tree girl up inside once again for wishing her sparrow friend were a human like her.

"There's something off about that stream," Annalaya mused.

"No doubt." Galian sat down on the bed beside her.

Annalaya stared at him when she thought he wasn't aware. She finally was getting a good look at her sparrow friend turned human. There wasn't anything bird-like about him now. Except maybe his hair that looked like it might be made out of and feel like brown feathers. He had honey brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. The sparrow made a beautiful human. If she was honest with herself she would have to say that he took her breath away. He was wearing all brown. Fitting for a sparrow man. She found it funny how his feathers had turned into clothes. They were between the quality of a peasant and a rich man's. His clothes were better than hers.

She had made all of her clothes out of leaves that she sewed. It was a hard task, and they tore up very easy but she couldn't bear killing a deer or any other animal for its skin. She even refused to kill for food. Her diet consisted of vegetation and fish. She had once tried a worm offered to her by Galian. She at once spit the offending thing out of her mouth.

Galian laughed as much as a sparrow could. Annalaya had glared at him as she washed her mouth out with water.

"What are you staring at?" Galian nudged Annalaya out of her thoughts. She had been caught staring at him!

She quickly snapped her attention away from him and looked toward the entrance of the tree house. A blush burning her face.

Galian had a small smirk on his face. "Liking the view?"

Annalaya turned her eyes back to him. "What… whatever do you mean?" she tripped over her words in embarrassment.

"Annalaya, I knew you were studying me."

Annalaya sucked in a breath and held it. So he knew… "It's so strange…" she mused.

"What is strange?" Galian asked curiously.

"Seeing you." Annalaya didn't look at him. She didn't want him to see through her and know that liked him as a human and wanted him to stay that way. That she was glad he had changed from sparrow to man. Annalaya had never felt this happy and complete in a long time.

"What are your plans on figuring out how to turn me back into a bird?" came the dreaded question.

Annalaya took a deep breath. "We go to the village and find some questions."

Galian's mouth nearly dropped open.

**Review!**

**Suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

to spit on her.

Annalaya scurried away after her 'Master' before she did.

They were lucky that no one was present in the room of books. The librarian was at a raggedy desk with her back to them. That left Annalaya the freedom to look over all the books. Amazingly, Galian could read. They were both surprised at this fact.

After rows and rows of books, neither of them were having any luck at finding answers about the wishing stream.

Hours had gone by before they knew it and the librarian lady was impatiently tapping her hour glass.

Galian roughly pushed Annalaya out of the building for show. He gave her an apologetic look before walking in front of her again.

"We should get home. It's getting dark," Galian said lowly.

It was then an old peddler woman appeared, she had a cart full of books and bottles of weird exotic medicines. She was clearly a knowledgeable woman. So of course, Galian stopped.

"How may I serve you, good sir?" The peddler made a hand motion over her goods as if saying, 'Come to buy something?'

"I need information about a stream that is in the woods a little ways from here. It appears to be a wishing stream. I was wondering if you knew anything about it." Galian asked.

The woman smiled before landing her eyes on Annalaya. "I know of the stream. What do you want to know about it?"

Annalaya had a bad feeling about the woman and wanted to tell Galian that they needed to go, but she couldn't because of her slave status.

"How does the wishing stream work and is there a way to reverse a wish?" Galian's gaze landed on Annalaya and back to the peddler.

"I can answer your questions, but I will need payment." The peddler announced, steep-ling her fingers.

"I have nothing to give you." Galian frowned, about to walk away.

"I'll take the girl." The woman stared at Annalaya as if she knew something. And then realization hit here. She was one of the ones that helped murder her parents.

Terror bridled itself up inside Annalaya's stomach and she felt herself begin to shake. The woman wanted her so she could kill her. It was obvious to Annalaya.

"She is not for sale." Galian stepped closer to Annalaya.

"She is a slave is she not?" the peddler looked angry.

"She is my slave, and she's not for sale."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

Galian grabbed Annalaya possessively by the arm and hauled her away.

By the time they were to the edge of the village and Galian let go of her arm Annalaya was sobbing.

Galian had known something was wrong with her by the tremors in her arm.

"She was planning to kill me." Annalaya kept walking, trying to quiet her sobs.

Galian stopped her and turned her around. "She what?!" He looked angry. Not at her but at the woman.

Annalaya stared at him, trying to stop trembling. She needed to be brave. "She was one of the people who murdered my parents."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Galian took her hands in his.

"I couldn't or I would have blown our cover." Annalaya stared down at their entwined hands. She didn't want to find out how to reverse the wish. She wanted Galian to stay this way as a human. She was being selfish and if she was being honest, she knew that she was in love with the sparrow man. She loved him before he had become a man. Maybe he hadn't been the same way, but she had loved him then. Now that he was a human she loved him so much it hurt. If only she could tell him her feelings.

A tear fell from her cheek and landed on Galian's hand.

"It will be all right." Galian let go of her hands and gathered her up into a hug.

The physical contact made her cry harder. Without realizing what she was doing she clung to him.

Galian didn't pull her away from him, in fact he held onto her tighter. "I'm so sorry I put you through this. Forgive me, Annalaya." Galian kissed the top of her head.

Annalaya closed her eyes and savored the moment.

Galian wished to be a sparrow again for Annalaya's sake of safety. He knew it wouldn't work but he could try.

"I love you Annalaya," he barely whispered into her hair. She couldn't have heard him, but it was true. He hadn't told her that he had wished to become human at the stream too. He wanted to be a human for her, but she wanted to help him become a sparrow again. He obliged her, secretly wanting to stay a human. Now, he knew he had to be a sparrow; to keep her safe. She would not stop searching for answers until she helped him turn back.

I wish to be a sparrow again. Galian wished in his head. At once, he felt odd.

Annalaya gasped as she felt heat coming from Galian.

She screamed as Galian disappeared. She fell forward and caught herself before she fell on her face.

There was a chirp and Annalaya looked down in surprise. "Galian?"

A familiar looking sparrow sat on the ground staring up at her.

So this was it. He was turned back?

Annalaya hid her tears.

**Uh oh...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another quick update, guys! I love my neo and thanks to all who have reviewed this story.**

Chapter 5

"Galian," Annalaya quietly said. She felt her heart shattering in a million pieces.

The little sparrow hopped into her hands, his expression was saddened. The tree girl should be happy that he turned back into his old self. He didn't understand why she looked like she could cry all over again.

Annalaya stood up with Galian still in her hands. She carried him away to her tree house, or she should say their tree house.

By the time she had reached it, her tears were coming down steadily. Some tear drops landed on the sparrow she held. Galian had to shake a few times to keep himself from being dripping wet.

Annalaya set the sparrow on her shoulder and climbed the ladder up the tree.

Shielding her emotions from Galian, she sat him on his branch and hurriedly went into her tree house before he saw her face.

Once inside, the dam let loose and Annalaya cried harder than she ever had.

Galian could hear the wails coming from the tree house. She sounded wounded. He wanted so much to comfort her, but he knew the state he was in was the reason of her distress. So he did the one thing he knew that always comforted her. He sang, and although it was mournful he knew it would comfort his tree girl. It wasn't long before her cries quieted.

He couldn't understand why she was so upset at him becoming a sparrow again. She had wanted to help him turn back. It made little sense to Galian.

He wanted to be a human again if that was what made his best friend in the world happy. Maybe she was lonely and needed human companionship. It was selfish of him to take it from her wasn't it?

_I wish I was a human; _the little sparrow closed his eyes tightly and wished with all his might. It was worth a try.

Galian felt that heated sensation again and was alarmed as he felt himself transform. His first thought was he was in a tree and his last thought was of falling.

Annalaya awoke with a start. She could have sworn she heard a man's scream. It sounded an awful like Galian as a human. No, she was imagining things. Galian was sleeping in his nest on his favorite branch. He couldn't turn back into a human again. It was impossible. Or was it?

Annalaya scrambled down the tree like a squirrel and jumped down quickly. "Galian!" she cried out in horror.

Galian lay on the ground in his human form face down.

A groan emitted from his throat, telling Annalaya that he was conscious.

She dropped down beside his crumpled form and turned him over gently.

Galian gave a groan before opening his golden brown eyes. "Hello, dear Annalaya."

Annalaya hid new tears that were threatening to come down her face, "Hi."

"Apparently I can change back whenever I want." He gave her a smile, but it turned into a grimace.

Annalaya looked down to where he cradled his left hand with his right. His wrist was sticking out in an odd angle and she was realized Galian was hurt.

"You're hurt!" Annalaya reached for his hurt wrist.

Galian shrank away from her as if he were afraid of her touching it.

"May I see your hand?" Annalaya asked gently, gesturing toward it.

Galian slowly gave it to her. "I never hurt myself like this in my entire life. What's wrong with it?"

Annalaya examined it gently, "You dislocated it. It needs popping back."

"Popping back?" Galian's eyes grew large.

"Let's get you up into the tree house and I'll fix you up," Annalaya replied, extending her hand for him to take.

Galian took it and allowed her to help him stand.

It was slow getting him up to the tree house because he could only hold onto the ladder with one hand, but Annalaya was behind him every step of the way.

She made him sit down on her bed before sitting beside him. She had to think of a good distraction to keep him from knowing she was about to pop it back in place.

"How does this popping back in place work?" Galian was nervous as he faced her.

Annalaya had an idea come to her. She knew it was crazy, and it was a possibility Galian wouldn't like it, but she had to do it. It was the only way she knew she would have him fully distracted.

"Well," Annalaya took his arm and held it in her lap. Her fingers gently glided over his dislocated wrist. She let her eyes slide down from his eyes to his lips. They beckoned her and she knew this would be easier than she thought it would be.

Her hands circled his wrist in the right places while she leaned in toward Galian.

The sparrow man's eyes widened at the proximity of her.

Before she lost her nerve, she pressed her lips to his in a soft but demanding kiss.

She heard Galian gasp in surprise and almost sigh and she hated what she had to do. She just wanted to kiss him. It felt so right and so natural to do this.

Without further ado, Annalaya jerked his wrist back, still kissing him.

Galian cried out in pain but it was swallowed up by Annalaya's kiss.

She let go of his hand and touched his face for the first time. Feeling a little braver, she let her other hand caress his hair. She was right, it was just like downy feathers. The softest of the softest and she found she didn't want to stop running her hand through it.

"All better now," she mumbled against Galian's lips.

He responded by kissing her back, taking the tree girl by surprise. She had expected him to push her away and yell at her.

When she finally untangled her fingers from his hair and her lips from his, they were both breathing heavy from lack of oxygen.

And then Annalaya felt shy and refused to look at her sparrow man.

"Thank you for fixing me," Galian said, wanting her to look at him.

"It was no trouble," Annalaya glanced at him and then away again.

This was going to be awkward…

**What do you think is going to happen now?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Squea!**

Chapter 6

Annalaya could still feel his lips on hers and the feeling of his hair through her fingers.

She watched as Galian made himself transform back into a sparrow and then into a human a few moments later. She was amazed at how he could change just by thinking.

It looked like they didn't have to go find answers. He had already found them.

Annalaya was very happy at this outcome but she was scared. Galian knew she had feelings for him even if they were unspoken. He had responded to her kiss, but that didn't mean he felt for her. He could end up rejecting her. It complicated matters now that he was no longer just a sparrow.

Annalaya sighed from her spot on the bed. Galian the sparrow flew out to his favorite branch after saying good night in his human form. He hadn't said a word about their kiss. It was as if it never happened at all. This hurt Annalaya but she didn't show it.

She couldn't wait to get her raggedy clothes off. She was happy to get her leaf clothes back.

That night she dreamed strange dreams. By morning she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She was awoken by Galian buzzing around her face like a hummingbird.

"Galian!" Annalaya tried to flick him away, but it was no use. This was like old times.

She groaned as he landed on her face and gave her a peck. "I'm up I'm up!" She rolled over until she fell to the floor with a thud.

Galian flew away before he got smashed. There was laughing, and she looked to see Galian in his human form bending over laughing.

"I'm glad you find yourself so amusing," Annalaya grumbled, but secretly inside she was brimming over with happiness at the sight of him.

Galian gave her a grin, "I could get used to this."

"No more falling from trees?" Annalaya teased.

"I'll try my best."

The two stayed in companionable silence the rest of the day. No one spoke of the kiss and it remained that way. Annalaya found herself very disappointed.

Galian had kept himself as sparrow most of the day. His favorite resting spot being Annalaya's shoulder.

She was almost thankful that he kept himself in that form. She thought about the kiss a bit less. His presence did little to keep her from thinking of her feelings for him though.

Annalaya found herself hours later from that morning sitting against a rock at the very stream that had turned Galian into a human. Her fingers glided through his feathers mindlessly. It was always a habit of hers to stroke him. He always appreciated the massage.

Annalaya stopped when she realized she was doing it. It seemed an awkward thing to do.

The sparrow rubbed his head against her cheek affectionately and Annalaya thought she would lose it. Did he not see what he was doing to her?

Sighing, Annalaya lifted the bird off her shoulder and cradled him in her hands. She lifted him toward her face and gave him a chaste kiss on the head. He gave a chirp and cocked his head.

Annalaya put him down without a word and walked toward the water.

"I wouldn't go in it. I don't trust it," Galian said right in her ear.

Annalaya screamed, losing her balance. She pitched forward and would have landed in the water if Galian hadn't pulled her backward.

Her back rammed into his chest and she heard the breath knocked out of him.

"That was close," Galian wheezed out.

Annalaya laughed at their predicament.

Galian arms were still wrapped around her and he let go, "I've never heard you laugh before."

Annalaya turned around to look at him, stifling her laughs. She didn't remember the last time she laughed.

"It was beautiful." Galian touched her cheek before kissing her softly on the lips.

Annalaya kept a gasp at bay from surprise. She wrapped her arms around the sparrow man's neck and kissed him back. Unable to help herself, she slid her hands to the back of his head into his feathery like hair. As the last time, it was the softest thing she had ever touched in her life.

Galian released her and Annalaya stumbled back in shock. He had just kissed her like she had him. Was this payback? Did he realize what he was doing to her?

She sat back down by the bank on a rock overlooking the stream. Galian flew over her head and over the water landing on a tree where he singed like the songbird he was.

Annalaya laid down on her belly and stared down into the water. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the sparrow's song.

It was one of his special tunes he only ever sang to her. It was often one he used to call her before he had been turned into a human.

Annalaya wished she knew the words he sang. She hoped someday he would sing it in his human voice. Galian hadn't sung as a human yet but she knew his voice would be beautiful. His voice was musical and sweet and smooth as honey. She very much wanted to hear him sing with it.

Annalaya's eyes were drooping, and it wasn't long until she succumbed to sleep, lulled by Galian's song.

When she awoke she realized she was lying on her bed, covered up.

Her eyes traveled to the male figure sitting against the wall, his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping.

He had carried her all the way back to the tree house? She felt her cheeks go red at the thought.

_Annalaya, stop being such a girl_. She told herself in her head firmly. It was silly of her to have girlish fantasies.

She felt herself being stared at and her eyes met the sparrow man's.

"Have a good nap?" Galian stood up from his position on the floor.

Annalaya felt her cheeks flame up, "I did."

He walked toward her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

_Quit this nonsense, Annalaya!_

Galian sat down next to her and stretched. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he sang. The tune was a similar one he would sing as a sparrow but now words were pouring from his lips.

Annalaya knew she had just lost her heart forever.

**Awwwwww...**

**What should happen next...**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have this posted on Fictionpress and fanfiction under fairytales. I had two people on FF ask for the old lady to appear so I have granted their wish without them going to the wishing well. ;D**

**I want to thank ****Autumn Renae De'Claire who is a good friend of mine for helping me out with ideas for the little scene at the beginning.**

Chapter 7

"You are the song of my heart."

Annalaya closed her eyes against her will. It was so beautiful she wanted to cry. She couldn't let herself do that. If she did he would see her.

Annalaya felt a tear betray her as it trickled down her cheek. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly while Galian wasn't looking. It wouldn't do for him to see her cry.

Galian was still singing as she felt heat on her face, she realized he was staring at her and the tears that refused to obey her.

The singing stopped, "You're crying." His hand came up to wipe them away.

"No, I'm not," Annalaya weakly protested.

Galian smiled, "Is my singing that terrible?"

"It's beautiful. What song is that?"

The sparrow man's cheeks turned pink. "I made it up."

Annalaya wondered. Who is his heart's song? Her own heart clenched in fear and hope. Was it her or was it some lucky sparrow out there somewhere? Was that who he had been singing to when she thought it was her?

She felt another tear try to find itself down her cheek. She furiously wiped it away.

"Don't cry, Annalaya," Galian said, oblivious to the reason of her crying.

This made her cry harder. She loved Galian so much it hurt. She wanted him to love her like she loved him. The thought of his song being for someone was unbearable.

Galian wasn't just her best and only friend in the world. He had become her family. She needed him in her life. Sparrow or man form, it didn't matter.

Galian scooted closer to Annalaya and put his arm around her, wiping her face and then caressing it ever so gently. "Do not cry, my tree girl."

Annalaya leaned against his side, forcing herself to stop crying.

Galian wiped the last of her tears away. "That's better."

"Your song, who did you make it for?" Annalaya couldn't help herself.

Galian was quiet as he looked at her. He looked thoughtful as if contemplating something. He smiled then and leaned toward.

_He's going to kiss me again!_ Annalaya screamed in her head. Wha…?

Galian's lips met hers. Annalaya's instinct was to lean into it and kiss him back, but she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let him keep kissing her. She had to get answers.

Annalaya pushed him back, and he stared at her in shock. "Why are you doing that?"

Galian's golden eyes were wide. "Isn't that what you do when you're a—friend?" He paused at the word friend which Annalaya found odd.

"No!" Annalaya cried out in exasperation.

"But you kiss me on my head all the time as a sparrow. I have given you pecks back before. It hasn't angered you before now. What is so different now?" The sparrow man innocently asked.

Annalaya glared at him. The difference was that she was in love with him and he was human like her. Every time he kissed her she felt sparks fly. She felt that same heat she had the first time they touched. The more he kissed her the more she loved him and wanted him to love her. She couldn't take the torture he was giving her by kissing her like this.

"You don't kiss a friend such as that, Galian." Annalaya tried to explain.

"Why not?" Galian's brows furrowed.

Annalaya blushed, "Humans do it to express love for one another."

Galian's eyes filled with understanding. "So that means you love me?"

Annalaya heart pounded, and she felt like a rabbit being cornered by a coyote. He would force her to announce her feelings. She couldn't lie to him. She wished she knew if he loved her.

"I—I do."

Galian's eyes were filled with understanding. His eyes softened, and he looked almost pleased at her words.

Annalaya wanted to bolt, but she kept herself nailed to her spot.

Galian put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up before she knew what was happening he was kissing her again.

Annalaya felt like jumping for joy. His actions showed her what his unspoken words would have. He loved her back.

She was so happy.

Annalaya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all her worth. To let him know just how much she loved him.

Galian pressed his forehead into Annalaya's with a smile, "I love you, my tree girl."

Annalaya looked into his eyes. She saw her world in his golden orbs.

Twigs snapped, and the birds had stopped chirping. It was suddenly eerily quiet outside the tree house.

Galian froze as he and Annalaya shared a look.

There was something out there.

Right before her eyes a sparrow appeared and flew out of the little cut out window in the wall. Annalaya crept close to where Galian left and peeked out to see if she could see anything. She saw nothing, but that didn't mean there was not anything out there lurking. Her mind filled with thoughts of the peddler they had met yesterday and fear steeled itself into her heart. Maybe she had followed them to their home.

Galian! She turned to look into the woods as she heard the warning cry of a sparrow. She was tempted to run for him but she knew it wasn't wise. He wasn't hurt; he was only telling her there was danger.

Annalaya paced back and forth in the little space of the tree house, waiting impatiently for Galian to fly back. She was so deep into her thoughts she hadn't realized Galian flew back until he touched her shoulder.

Annalaya jumped in surprise but kept back her cry of surprise.

"It's the peddler." Galian whispered into her ear.

"What do we do?" Annalaya whispered back, she held onto his arm. She could feel it trembling underneath her fingertips.

"We have to keep out of sight. We can't let her see you." Galian looked toward the window.

Another twig snapped right under the tree and Annalaya tensed.

Galian quickly pulled her down to the floor with him. He looked down at her. "I will be right back."

"No!" Annalaya grabbed onto him but it was too late. There was a brown blur as he flew out of the tree house toward the sound.

Annalaya laid flat on the ground, her eyes straying toward a fallen feather left by her sparrow man. Her fingers reached for it as a distraction. She stroked the plume, listening for Galian and the woman.

There was a chirp and a flutter of wings.

"Why hello there little bird. Where did you come from?" the peddler spoke. A sick sweetness was in her tone.

Annalaya at once felt dread. What was she planning?

Galian made a warning cry and Annalaya fought herself from letting herself be known to the woman.

"I think I will take you home with me. You are a quite pretty thing," the words were not spoken in kindness.

There was a cut off tweet and then rustling of cloth. Footsteps were walking away from the tree.

Annalaya bolted to the window, muffling a cry of horror.

The old peddler woman was carrying a sack over her shoulder. The girl could see a small form pushing against the fabric repeatedly. The sparrow screeched and chirped in anger at being captured but to no avail. He had no way of escaping and turning into a man was out of the question.

Annalaya watched as the peddler walked away with her love.

**Don't hurt me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is for my friend the sickling and all the other sicklings out there who could be reading this. Get better soon!**

Chapter 8

Annalaya wasted no time to follow after the woman. She had to know where the woman was taking Galian.

She couldn't let the sparrow escape her sight or chances were she might not ever see him again. She couldn't let that happen.

Annalaya didn't bother changing her clothes. She hoped that she would blend into the woods better with her present clothes.

She wished she knew how talk in the tongues of a sparrow. She wanted to tell Galian she was coming for him.

The old peddler was faster than she looked at Annalaya had to sprint to catch up to her. Every so often she would hide behind a bush or tree. The woman seemed to know she was being followed and kept looking back. Annalaya followed her all the way to the village and almost lost her through the alley ways.

By the time the woman went approached a path leading toward a small cottage, Annalaya was panting hard from trying to keep up.

She had to duck behind a brush as the peddler opened the cottage door and looked behind her, narrowing her eyes.

Finally the woman closed the door and Annalaya had the freedom to creep up to the window to peek in. Her heart nearly stopped at what she saw.

The old woman had thrown Galian into a cage. It was way too tall for even an eagle. Annalaya realized at once she must know about Galian being able to turn into a human. That was the only explanation, and it made her sick. What was the woman going to do to him now?

The peddler threw the empty sack over a rocking chair with a smirk. It sent chills down Annalaya's neck.

She was scared for Galian, really scared.

Just as Annalaya feared, the woman knew about his shifting. It was all the tree girl could do to keep from pounding on the window. She watched as the old woman slammed a broom against the cage repeatedly. "Show your other self to me and I will cease this torture.

Galian the sparrow kept himself retreated into the back of the cage without so much as a chirp.

Annalaya could hardly imagine anyone inflicting harm to an innocent bird but it was happening right before her eyes.

"I will find your tree girl and put her in here with you if you don't show me yourself!" The peddler rammed the broom into the cage with a vengeance.

The sparrow looked toward the window and Annalaya frantically shook her head.

He couldn't let the woman see him and fully recognize him. If the woman could prove he was also the man she saw she would have reason to kill him and Annalaya. The girl couldn't let that happen.

Annalaya had a plan. The woman would not find her at all. When she would come back from looking she would get a surprise.

Annalaya smiled to herself.

The woman cried out in outrage, pointing the broom at the sparrow. "I will find her, and when I do I will kill her unless you show yourself to me." She tossed the broom to floor and yanked her cloak off the rocking chair and threw it on, tying it around her neck with a jerk.

Annalaya had never seen someone so livid. She crept away from the window around the back of the cottage into a group of bushes. She felt the branches bite into her skin but she stayed put as she watched the peddler woman disappear down the path and away from her cottage.

Annalaya sprang into action. Her arm stung, but she barely took notice that a branch had cut into it. She had to find an entrance into the cottage. She assumed the front door to be locked. She tried it anyway, finding it bolted shut.

Annalaya huffed and went around the cottage feeling for any door or window big enough to get into. She went around the entire cottage finding nothing but windows. She knew she could crawl through one if she could only break the glass and frame away.

Annalaya started hunting down a stone big enough to bust through a window. She settled on a back window. It was less noticeable and the woman wouldn't see how they escaped as soon as she was home.

Annalaya took a deep breath and flinched as she smashed a stone into the window with a crash. She gasped as shards came back at her but she didn't have time to pick them out of her skin. She had to get to Galian as quick as she could.

Annalaya glared at the wooden frame keeping her outside. She gripped it firmly in her hands and yanked back with all her might. It gave a satisfying crack, and she flew backward still holding it. She hit the ground hard, but she was grinning like a crazy woman. She got up quickly and threw it behind a nearby bush.

Annalaya came back to the window and jumped up while grasping the window sill. It hurt, but she heaved herself over. She fell into the cottage with a loud thump.

Galian gave a loud alarmed chirp from the front of the cottage. She wanted to cry out to him but knew it wasn't wise.

Annalaya rose up from the floor and ran toward the sound of Galian.

"Galian!" Annalaya stopped and fell to her knees by the cage.

"Annalaya, you're hurt!" Galian said and was the front of the cage in an instant.

Annalaya reached for his hand but the bars stopped her. They were too close to each other. "I'm fine. All that matters is that we get you out of here."

Galian frowned as if he wanted to argue but sighed. "She took the key with her. There's no unlocking it, Annalaya. Get out of here and save yourself."

"No!" Annalaya cried, turning to look around for anything that might help her unlock the cage. She saw nothing and felt like crying she was so upset.

She didn't want to leave Galian by himself but she had to search over the rest of the cottage. For maybe an ice pick or a hair pin? She tracked down the little cottage, finding herself in the old woman's chamber. She immediately searched the rigidity old vanity. In a box she found a few hair pins. She took two back to the front room and knelt down at the cage.

Galian knelt down against the cage and watched as she picked at the lock, repeatedly. There was no giving up. Not for Annalaya. She was determined to set her sparrow man free.

"Come on, come on!" Annalaya cried out, shoving the pins into the keyhole and twisting with all her might.

"Annalaya, please just-."

_Click._

"Yes, thank you Lord," Annalaya cried out in joy.

Galian pulled her into a hug and she had to keep herself from crying in relief.

Annalaya pulled him with her toward the window, without another word. They had to make haste. Annalaya wasn't sure how long it took to break Galian out. The woman could come back now. They couldn't risk her seeing them.

Galian cupped his hand for Annalaya to put her foot, giving her a lift over the sill. She landed a little more graceful than last time.

Galian flew out and landed on her shoulder, giving a tendril of hair a soft pull. Annalaya stroked his feathers and walked swiftly back. She went through the alley ways as silent as a cat, careful to not be seen.

Finally they were into the woods again. Annalaya purposely walked the opposite direction of the tree house. That was where the woman probably was. They couldn't go back there tonight. They would have to make a home somewhere else less cozy for the sake of freedom.

Galian flew off her shoulder and Annalaya followed him deeper into the woods where the trees and brush were thicker. She saw a small creek ahead of them. This would be where they stayed the night.

Galian turned back into a man for a few moments to help Annalaya rid herself of the shards imbedded into her skin. He tenderly pulled them out, one by one. Not complaining when one went into his own skin. Afterward, he washed the blood off of his tree girl, kissing her forehead.

That wouldn't do for the tree girl. She wanted to give him a proper thank you. She pulled him back and kissed him softly on the lips, her fingers finding that soft feathery hair of his. Galian smiled down at her.

Annalaya wanted to beg him to stay like he was, but she knew it was more dangerous for there to be two people hiding together. She was sad to see a sparrow take his place.

Annalaya found herself some berries after that and gathered a bunch up in her skirt. She weak and famished, knowing she hadn't ate all day. She wouldn't tell Galian that.

Said sparrow was flitting around building himself a small nest. Annalaya was a bit jealous of the small luxury. She contented herself in a patch of leaves and pine straw, curling up into a ball for warmth after she had eaten all her berries.

It was going to be a long night.

**I give cookies to those who review. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I promised four people I would post today before I go my friend Emily's for the weekend so here you go. I will try to write while i'm gone. I'll bring my neo.**

Chapter 9

Annalaya was freezing. She woke up shivering and her teeth were rattling. It had to have been the middle of the night. It was much too dark to be almost daylight.

She tried to turn herself tighter into a ball but it was no use. She just couldn't get warm. She would just have to be cold.

Annalaya groaned and rolled to her other side which was even colder.

There was rustling a few feet away, and she felt movement beside her.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and Annalaya sighed in thanks. She snuggled into Galian, beginning to feel warmth seep back into her. How was he so warm when she was so cold?

Minutes later, she fell back to sleep.

An alarmed twitter sounded in Annalaya's ear. She rolled over with a grunt. She felt cold, and she realized her warmth giver was gone.

Her hair was being pulled. At first it was a light pull, but then it ended up being a yank when she refused to get up.

"Ow!" She exclaimed in shocked pain. She opened her eyes to see a frantic sparrow fluttering his wings in her face. Annalaya sat up, panic flooding her.

She stood up quickly, ignoring her sore and stiff joints. They complained as she ran after the sparrow, who shot through the air like an arrow. She could faintly hear someone running after them. That made her feet move faster.

Galian flew so fast she was afraid she would lose sight of him.

They ran so long Annalaya felt her legs wanting to give out. She forced herself to run on. She couldn't give out or she could die. She refused to abandon Galian.

The woods ended and the two runaways were in a field. The grass was so tall Annalaya could barely see over it.

She couldn't hear the footsteps after them anymore and relaxed. She was about to tell Galian they were safe when she heard a hiss and something flash by her.

Annalaya screamed as an arrow hit her beautiful sparrow in the chest and he fell to the ground.

She fell beside him, he was now a man. The force must have turned him from the shock. She covered her mouth, trying not to be sick.

The arrow protruded crudely through his chest. It must have missed his heart because he wasn't dead. Not yet at least.

"Galian!" She cried. She leaned over his limp body, trying to see how terrible his injury was. She couldn't remove the arrow until they were in a safe place, or else he would bleed to death.

The question was, how would Annalaya get Galian to a safe place? He was much too heavy to carry.

"Galian?" she smoothed back the sweaty locks of hair falling into his eyes.

He opened his eyes, his pain filled gaze went to the arrow and then to Annalaya.

"We have to get you out of here, Galian. It's not safe."

"I'll turn back into a— "

"No!" Annalaya kept herself from shouting out. "It could be dangerous with an injury like this."

Galian was quiet and then nodded. "You will have to help me."

Annalaya gripped his arm as he shakily stood to his feet.

He wobbled and if it hadn't been for her helping to hold up his weight, he would have tumbled to the ground.

Annalaya held on to Galian tightly and slowly they made it away from the fields. They took a detour back into the woods, staying away from the tree house. The peddler was most likely waiting for her to bring him back to tend to his wounds.

Galian never once made a sound as Annalaya helped him along. He mostly bore his own weight, wrapping his arm around her shoulders for some support.

Annalaya didn't know where they were going. There was really nowhere to go. They had to go somewhere. She felt helpless and worried for Galian's life. What would happen if she couldn't find anywhere for him?

Annalaya glanced toward the sparrow man who was sweating profusely from the effort it took him to follow along with her.

"Do we need to rest?" She asked as Galian leaned heavier on her.

"No," he rasped, "Keep going. It's too dangerous in the open."

Annalaya pulled him further into the woods until she thought they were lost.

"Look over there," Galian's voice was faint.

She looked ahead and saw a stream. It was familiar, and she found it to be the wishing stream they had been at before. Was it safe to use the water?

"Are you sure?" Annalaya asked in worry.

"We have to stop here. I—can't go any farther." It was all Galian could do to get the words out.

Annalaya hastily and more so dragged him than anything toward the stream. She saw a clump of bushes and leaves. That would have to do. She couldn't leave him in the open.

Galian groaned as Annalaya laid him back on the ground.

"I'll be back," she kissed him on the forehead and he gave her an appreciative smile.

She hated leaving him there, but she had to find something to staunch the blood.

It took more than a few strides to find some moss. She gathered it up quickly. She wished she had a knife so she could scrape off some white willow bark. She would have to get some for Galian later or he wouldn't be able to handle himself.

When she got back, Galian's eyes were scrunched tight, and he was muttering incoherent things.

She dropped down beside him, placing the moss down where it wouldn't get dirty.

"It will be all right," she whispered to the poor man.

"Let's get it over with," Galian gritted his teeth.

Annalaya took a deep breath and ripped his shirt off, leaving his over coat. She carried the ripped shirt into the stream and washed the blood out. She needed it to clean the blood away.

Galian set his teeth as Annalaya broke the arrow in half.

She tried to keep her hands from shaking, she didn't want to hurt him but she had to do this.

She gave Galian a stick to bite down on and prepared her own self for this next step.

She gripped what was left of the shaft and yanked straight up.

Galian screamed, but kept still.

"I'm sorry," Annalaya apologized, quickly wringing the water of the gaping hole, to rid the blood.

Galian's eyes grew big as he saw her with the moss. "What is that for?"

"I have to keep you from bleeding. This will hurt." Annalaya wanted to take away his pain. Why hadn't it been her that was shot?

She packed in the moss, trying to drown out Galian's painful noises.

The worst part was over. Now she had to find him some willow bark. She could see the agony etched on his face.

"I have to go get some—"

"No, please don't leave." Galian grabbed her hand before she rose up.

Annalaya settled back down beside him, holding his hand. "You're in pain, you need some willow bark."

"It can wait, please?" Galian pleaded to his tree girl.

Annalaya didn't answer verbally. She lay down and wrapped her arm around his waist, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Thank you."

She felt his lips press into her hair.

**If you hate me don't blame me. It was my fiance's fault. He had the idea of Galian getting hurt.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I give virtual cookies to all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're already at the 10th chapter!**

Chapter 10

Annalaya sneaked away an hour later. It took Galian a long time to fall to sleep from the pain he was enduring.

She had to get him that willow bark. If he didn't know she was gone it would not kill him.

Annalaya crept through the woods; every so often she would stop and listen for the old peddler woman to see if she was lurking by.

So far the woman hadn't found their hiding spot. She prayed it stayed that way. Galian was in no condition to run for his life.

Annalaya finally found a white willow. She stood there a moment staring at it. She hadn't a knife to peel any bark away. She sighed and stepped closer to the tree. She would have to use her finger nails.

Thirty minutes later resulted in a small amount of bark lying in the moss beside her and bloody fingers with splinters sticking in them.

Annalaya ignored the painful sting of her fingers and scooped the bark up, trying not to get it dirty.

Galian was awake when she got back. He was sitting up with effort. A scared look marred his usually smooth and happy face. He tried standing up when he saw her.

"Annalaya!"

"Lay back down!" She scolded.

Galian did as he was told but his gaze was on her hands. "What happened?"

Annalaya hid her hands from view and went to a big boulder. She searched for a smaller stone so she could beat the bark into a powder. She wasn't sure how she would mix the powder into water and get it to the sparrow man's lips without a sort of vessel.

Annalaya huffed aloud, aware of Galian staring after her. He was quiet but the look in his eyes was screaming questions.

She smacked the stone against the back repeatedly until a fine powder formed. The result made Annalaya smile in satisfaction.

Now she had another dilemma. The fact she had no cup or bowl to mix the bark powder and water in. How on earth was she to get the mixture to Galian's lips?

She glanced around the stream, looking for anything she could use as a cup. Her eyes landed on a group of funnel shaped flowers. She picked one and raked the powder into the middle of it after she had pulled the seeds out. Carefully, she filled the flower with a little water mixing the powder and water with her cleanest finger.

When it was mixed as best it could be, she carried it over to Galian. His whole body language said he was in horrible pain.

Annalaya lifted the flower to his lips, and he took a hesitant sip, making a disgusted face.

"This will take away the pain," the tree girl insisted.

"If you say so" Galian wrinkled his nose. It would have been funny if he hadn't been in so much agony.

"I do say so."

After he drank the whole mixture, Galian grabbed her wrist so he could inspect her torn fingers.

Annalaya tried pulling back but he wouldn't let her. She bit her lip at his worried look.

"You took care of me. It's time for me to take care of you." Galian studied her other hand just as raw.

Annalaya protested as he took his once lovely brown shirt which was now a wet rag. It had been cleaned out. Just in case she needed to wipe any more blood. He washed the blood away and frowned at the many splinters.

He took care at pulling them out. He was slow as Annalaya inhaled a sharp breath.

After all the offending splinters were gone he wiped the rest of the blood away.

Annalaya stared down at his administrations in silence. She was amazed at the tender care he was giving her. He didn't have to do this. She hadn't expected him to after all he had been through.

Tears pricked her eyes as he pressed her palms to his lips and kissed them. "All better now."

If she was ever speechless she was sure to be now.

"Thank you." Her eyes met his.

***warm fuzzies***


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the latest!**

Chapter 11

After that Galian became exhausted and Annalaya allowed him to rest his head in her lap.

She stayed there for over an hour, smoothing the hair from his face.

She was so thankful that he was all right. She didn't know what she would have done if something bad had happened to him.

Annalaya looked down at the sparrow-man feeling tears well up in her eyes.

What was it she felt for him? Was it really love or appreciation of not being alone? Whatever it was, it was very strong, and it scared her.

It frightened her all the more when she realized that she didn't want to live alone anymore or could. She needed human companionship—she craved it. Now that she had a taste of it after so many years she didn't want to go back to just her and a sparrow as a friend. She didn't want to go back as Galian being just a sparrow.

Galian shifted and his hand found hers. Annalaya watched as a small smile twitched on his lips.

He was so peaceful to have been shot not even a day ago. His face betrayed no pain from what she could see.

A twig snapped somewhere in the trees and Annalaya stiffened, her fingers stilling in Galian's hair.

What was that… or she should say who was that?

The peddler woman? Could she have found them this quick? Was there nowhere safe to hide?

Her heart clenched in her chest. She feared more for Galian than herself.

There wasn't anywhere to hide. Galian couldn't change into a sparrow in his state and was the most vulnerable. Even if he changed it would likely hurt a great deal.

What could she do?

Rustling in the brush made her head shoot up in alarm.

Her eyes found a doe, and she slumped in relief. They were safe for now.

Annalaya turned her gaze back to Galian and longed to kiss him. She wasn't sure where this urge had come from but she just couldn't help herself. She leaned down and touched her lips to his. When she pulled back his eyes were open.

_Oops…_

She hadn't meant for him to know. Let alone wake up. She felt her face turning red.

"I must have been dreaming for I thought you to be kissing me," Galian's words were muffled from sleep.

Maybe he would think he dreamt it up. Yes… maybe he just would.

"I should find us something to eat." Annalaya rose up after propping the sparrow-man's head down on the brush.

Galian frowned. "Must you?"

Annalaya didn't answer. She had to get away before her emotions got the better of her. She couldn't declare her love for him, it would complicate things. She couldn't risk losing him as friend.

So lost her thoughts the tree girl hadn't realized she had just walked into a trap until it was much too late. Annalaya screamed as a net closed up around her and she was suspended in the air.

"No! No, no, no!" She furiously pulled at the net. It only bound itself tighter.

So she did the only thing she could do. She screamed for all she was worth.

"Annalaya!" Galian's voice rang through the trees.

No. He couldn't get up and find her. He would bleed out. She wouldn't have him climbing the tree to release her.

_You can always die…_ a voice said in her head.

Annalaya scowled.

A few minutes later a sparrow landed on the net. She could see his wound across his chest.

"Galian!"

The bird gave her a scathing look, well as much as a bird could.

The sparrow chattered and flitted off into the tree. He faltered in his flying but he pushed himself forward.

He was too weak for this. _What was he doing?_

He bit at the ties with his beak for a few minutes. When that only loosened the net, Galian landed on a fairly large branch near the ties. He grunted in pain as he landed down hard from his phasing.

He gave the rope ties a sharp yank.

_SNAP!_

Annalaya squealed as she hit the earth floor with a force. Her cut up hands smarted from the impact.

Galian was down beside her in moments. "I'm sorry." He helped her out of the net, ignoring his own pain.

"As am I." a familiar voice called up.

**Uh oh...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had to get this chapter out before certain people decided to murder me. Hehe. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Galian put himself in front of his tree girl as the owner of the voice appeared.

It was the peddler.

Annalaya gripped his arm in fright.

"Right where I wanted you." The woman gave a cackle.

"What do you mean?" Annalaya asked, her words faltered.

"All I needed was to get the two of you alone." The woman stepped closer.

"Get away from us," Galian growled, stretching his arms out like a bird spreading his wingspan. It was a protective stance.

The peddler smirked, "Not a chance."

Annalaya glared at the infernal woman. Would she stop at nothing to finally rid the world of the daughter of the supposed witches?

Yes… she would—and now she had seen Galian she would want him too. There was no doubt. Annalaya had a feeling she wanted him as a pet. The way the woman had thrown the sparrow in the cage and locked it.

Galian stood up with a grimace and pulled Annalaya to her feet. "Run," he whispered.

She gripped his arm. "I won't leave without you."

The woman laughed, "You wouldn't get far." She made a small hand gesture.

Annalaya felt sick. Men—villagers surrounded the area; ready to catch or kill at the woman's signal.

It was over. There was no way out.

Annalaya looked up at Galian, meeting his eyes. He was heartrending and defeated.

His wound had reopened and blood was seeping through the bandages. He had over done himself.

If they ran now they would only die faster. Giving up and letting themselves be taken gave them a small chance of escaping before they were locked away or killed. It was worth the chance. What other chances did they have?

Annalaya stepped away from Galian who looked like he wanted to protest. "Do what you will with me if it's the fate of my parents." She held her hands out.

"No!" Galian tried to pull Annalaya back, but a few of the villagers near them grabbed his arms to keep him back.

"Let me go! I must be with her!"

The woman laughed, "I'm afraid you're mine now little birdie."

Annalaya sucked in a breath as the man who tightened her binds and yanked them taunt. Her wrists would be raw by the time they got back to the village. She dared not complain.

They were dragged across the expanse of the woods and then dragged right through the court square of the village for all to see.

Everyone would know they caught the tree girl.

When they reached the peddler's home, all but two villagers went on their way. One held onto Galian while the other had Annalaya.

They were tossed into the cottage without care and both of them hit the ground with a thud.

Galian's face was white in his agony. Annalaya wanted to reach out to him but she was afraid of the consequences.

The peddler had a horrible smile upon her face. "Shackle them together onto the post."

The two men were quick to do her bidding. Annalaya was yanked cruelly from the floor. She felt as if her arm was being pulled out of its socket.

Galian barely made a noise as the man dragged him like he was a sack of grain.

The two men slammed metal cuffs to Annalaya's right and Galian's left arm. They were tight. She watched as the chain was locked around the post.

"That will be all boys." The woman waved the villagers away.

They grunted and left the house.

Annalaya scooted as close as she was allowed by the chains to Galian. He sat beside her, staring at the peddler. His body was worn but his eyes were full of fire.

The peddler smirked and walked around them until she had to turn back because of the tiny space of the room where the post was located.

"What a pair the two of you make; a witch and a shape-shifter. Whatever am I to do?" She paused and gave Annalaya a nasty grin. "I suppose, I will have to kill you both."

"Don't you dare!" Galian snarled, pulling against the chains.

"Be still, my pet," The woman soothed.

Galian glared at the nickname. "I am no one's pet."

"Oh aren't you?" she gave a laugh. "Are you not the witch's pet?"

"He does not belong to me or to anyone," Annalaya said loudly.

"The sparrow may not but the human that is the sparrow belongs to you." The woman's eyes glinted in glee.

"Wh-whatever do you mean?" Annalaya stammered. She wasn't sure that she fully understood this.

"The human part of this sparrow is in love with you. I can see it. That is to my greatest advantage."

_No! No! No!_

This woman wanted to use Galian against her.

"Tomorrow you will take me to the wishing stream. If you do as you are told, no harm will come to the sparrow. If you do something I don't like I will make sure this bird-man has a painful death."

Galian hand found hers and squeezed it.

Annalaya stared up at the old peddler woman.

"If you do exactly what I wish I may even spare you." The woman walked away.

"I rather die than be your prisoner," Annalaya spat.

"Annalaya, don't," Galian warned.

The woman turned around, "I forgot to tell you the best part. In three days time, Galian will turn back into a sparrow. If he's not in his true form on the third day he will die." She was gone.


End file.
